Baby Your all mine
by Straight Faced Science Girl473
Summary: Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirgiri, Best Friends Since kindergarten enter the School of hope peak academy. Kyoko thinks it finally to confess her love to Makoto but when Sayaka Maizono, there Middle school friend threath Kyoko not to do it so she can have Makoto to herself, Kyoko needs to find a way to left Makoto see that side of Sayaka and confess to him before it too late.
1. Chapter 1

Ten Years into the future, _**Makoto Naegi**_ and _ **Kyoko Kirigiri**_ both got accepted to the elite school, Hope's Peak Private Academy. Kyoko got in for being known as the _Super High School Level Detective_ and Makoto got in for being the _**Super High School Level Good Luck.**_

 _ **Makoto's POV**_

It is now 5:45 in the morning right now. Today I'm going to one of the Best Schools in Towa City, Hope's Peak Private Academy. They said you have to have 2 things in order go to this elite school.

1\. You must already attend High School

2\. You must be the very best at what you do

I was lucky enough to get into this Academy. Why?! Because I don't have any talent what-so-ever. But my Best friend was able to get here no problemo. She's really good at detective work. So She was called the _**Ultimate Detective.**_ I know it seems weird that My Best Friend is a girl but she needed someone after all she been though and I was the one which mean maybe I am the _**Ultimate Lucky**_ after all. Anyway I better introduce myself while i got time. My Name is Makoto Naegi, a 15 year old younger brother, son, friend and definitely your average teenager. But enough talking, let's just get into this.

I tried to put myself back to sleep, but i was so nervous that i couldn't do it so i took a shower, put on the uniform they send me, and went down to eat breakfast. I look at the clock on the stove and it says 6:05am.

I Need to pick up Kiri so we won't be late. And Kiri is a childhood name i called Kyoko.

After i ate Breakfast, I grab my phone and text Kyoko.

Name: _**Kyoko (Kiri)**_

 _ **Hey Kiri I'm leaving my house and on my way to pick you up now**_

Sent: _**6:15am**_

After the text was sent i turned off my phone,grabbed my bag and key and head to my car my mom gave me on my last birthday.

 _ **Kyoko's POV**_

I just woke up from a text from Naegi, he said he's on his way here now.

Crap! I need to hurry. I totally forgot that we were going to go get Sayaka, Leon, and Chihiro and we need to leave early because our new school is kinda far away.

Name: _**Makoto (egi-egi)**_

 _ **Shit! Sorry, I just got up sorry! I'll call the other to let them while then i'll get ready! Also hurry because Father is making Breakfast Sandwiches for the group and i don't want then cold.**_

Sent: _**6:18am**_

I quickly put on my Uniform, Brush my teeth, wash my face then rush downstairs to mind my dad in the kitchen with a 5 bags.

"Hey Sweetie" Dad waved at me "Excited for the first day of school?"

"Yup I'm very Excited!" I replied

Honk Honk!

"That's Makoto!" I said

"Here you are, I better get head out as well" Dad handed me the bags and my School bag then open the front door so we can leave.

"Hey, Kiri" Makoto waved and smiled at me

"Hey Egi" I waved back but smiled a little because i don't like to show much of my emotions

Makoto walked me to the car with his hand out. I took his and jumped into the car and Makoto closed it. He's such a gentleman.

 _ **Makoto's Pov**_

After I closed the passenger door, Kyoko's Father went up and said one thing.

"If i ever die, Please protect my daughter no matter what. He whisper into my ear then went to his car.

"Yes,sir" I walked back to my car and started it up.

A/n

Sorry that this update is sooooooooo late, i'm homeschooled BUT It's a lot more work.

Anway Be on the look out tomorrow and thursday for they next update

625+ words. Enjoy the Picture Upupupupupupu


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko's Pov

After we picked up Chihiro, Sayaka and Leon (which took 10 minutes) we headed to school and when we got there we saw a bunch of people near a limo.

"What's going on and who is that?" Chihiro looked out the window and see a girl with blond hair and hair pin with a white and black bear holding her hair into two ponytails

"Junko Enoshima, teen model since she was a kid." I told Chihiro Fujisaki Super High School Level Programmer.

"Wow she look so different from her photos" Sayaka Maizono Super High School Level Idol showed us a magazine with Junko on the front.

"Maybe, they edited" Chihiro suggested

"Had to, the only reason that makes sense" Leon Kuwata Super High School Level Baseball All-Star said

"Let's just go in and ignore the crowd" I say opening the door and my grabbing my bag.

Everyone else got out the car and we manage to get through the crowd and into the school.

"Whew, that was close" Makoto said as soon as we open the school door

"Yup you got that right" Leon replied

"Anyways Makoto is there a breakfast bar? I'm still new here" Sayaka grabbed Makoto arm's which starts to piss me off

"Um, sure but I'm going to bring Kiri with us ok?" Makoto grabs my hand I smiles while blushing

"...Ok..." Sayaka gave me a death glare

So we left Leon and Chihiro and went to the dining hall.

"Ok girls, I'll go get you some food brb" Makoto left us there...alone...We stay quiet until Maizono spoke to me

"Listen you Straight Faced Virgin, Makoto is my boyfriend" Sayaka snapped at me while slamming her hands into the table

"W-what, we're not even dating." I replied to her

"Good and it's going to stay like that because he likes me and i like him. In short HE'S MINE. Sayaka left the room with so much angry she's frighten me a little.

"I'm back...where Sayaka? Makoto asked handing me a try

"She had to go do something" I kind of lied to him

"Oh ok" Makoto Replied

For the rest of the time, Makoto and I talked and eat, shared a few laughs and just hangout.

Ding Dong, Bing Bong

"Crap we need to get to class before we're late" I said throwing my tray away and grabbing Makoto's Wrist

"Right!" He said back

We ran out the dining hall, through the dorms that was there for purposes, and made it to our class on time. I had Chemistry and Makoto had Algebra so we said our goodbyes and good lucks and headed straight in.


End file.
